


The biggest things in the smallest places

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Rip and Sara contemplate their relationship through moments that matter to them.





	The biggest things in the smallest places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Birthday fic for [Plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys)
> 
> The moments aren't chronological.
> 
> Inspired by "That’s Where It Is” by Carrie Underwood and title comes from the song as well.

Dealing with time aberrations doesn’t always leave time for the team to have a moment to themselves so when Rip wakes up on his own, instead of to Gideon’s voice and finds Sara still asleep next to him in their bed, he can’t help taking time to appreciate the moment.

 

He didn’t think he’d find this peace and comfort again after Miranda’s death.

 

Though, when he watched Ray and Kendra fall in love after both of their losses, it shouldn’t surprise him that it was possible for himself as well.

 

It is a different kind of peace and comfort because the women are so different but both equally valuable to him.

 

Rip knows he’s a man out of time, finding a home with a group of people from the twenty-first century.

 

Feeling Sara shift closer to him in her sleep, he can’t help smiling.

 

His Sara is one hell of a woman and he knows he’s very lucky to see the sides of her she keeps hidden, mostly out of habit because of her League training.

 

Even though they’re on a time ship, it feels like it’s been years since he assembled the team to take out Vandal Savage.

 

He’s not going to complain.

 

Things haven’t gone according to plan but that’s the beauty of life.

 

The future hasn’t been something he thought about for so long, consumed with getting revenge but now that Sara’s with him and made it clear she’s not going anywhere, he’s excited to see what happen next.

 

Well, besides having to deal time aberrations but if that’s the price he has to pay then he will pay it willingly.

 

Wherever she is now, Rip is sure that Miranda is at peace and happy for him.

 

Miranda would never want him to dwell on what happened forever.

 

Closing his eyes, he decides to make the most of the time they have because he is sure it is inevitable that they’ll have to deal with another time aberration sooner rather than later.

 

******************

 

Sara leans against the door jam and can’t help smiling as she watches Rip go over the plan for the mission to locate and handle the aberration in 1500 which, according to Nate, is the Renaissance.

 

There is something about Rip when he gets into this mode and becomes intense.

 

Part of her, or well most of her if she is being honest, gets turned on by his intensity.

 

She can’t help thinking about her other past relationships where intensity played a big part in the dynamics and personalities – with Oliver Queen and Nyssa al Ghul.

 

Sara thinks she did love Oliver and knows she definitely loved Nyssa.

 

The thing is if either of them had been the right person for her, there wouldn’t have been a need, even a subconscious one in both cases to wait for the right time.

 

Being on the Waverider has shown her there’s no such thing as ‘the right time’ when it comes to relationships.

 

The whole thing with Oliver could have only ended in disaster given how it started.

 

As Sara watches Rip, she knows Laurel would have approved of their relationship.

 

She knows her newest relationship is different from her previous ones and maybe, its exactly what she’s needs now.

 

All the time travel and adventures convince her she isn’t the person who dated Oliver but there’s still some of the woman that Nyssa fell for inside of her somewhere.

 

Rip looks over at her while Nate talks about the time period they’re visiting and they share a smile before he refocuses on the matter at hand.

 

There’s a warm feeling in her chest.

 

Love may not be out of reach for her but she’s taking her time with it this time around.

 

Still, she hopes that they can have a moment together either during the mission or after.

 

******************

 

It still amazes Rip that Sara, along with Jax, took the risk of entering his mind in order to save and bring him back to himself.

 

Not everyone would have done that for someone like him.

 

He thinks that was the moment that really sealed it for him, about how he felt about her.

 

She brought him back to solid ground.

 

It still scares him how close Sara came to be stuck in his mind.

 

If Jax hadn’t succeeded in shocking her back to consciousness….well, he doesn’t like to think about what could have happened.

 

Rip doesn’t want to live in a world where she no longer exists.

 

Pushing that thought away, he takes a sip of his drink as he sits on the couch in his office.

 

“Hey, there you are.”

 

Sara stands in the doorway with a smile on her face, the one that’s only for him.

 

“Care to join me for a drink?” he asks.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” she replies, as she enters the room.

 

She helps herself to the amber liquor then joins him on the couch.

 

Rip moves his arm to the back of the couch so she can sit closer to him and they both enjoy the contact.

 

“Today was one hell of a mission, wasn’t it?” Sara asks before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“It was but the team survived and accomplished what needed to be done even if we took the long way to get there,” he states.

 

Sara laughs.

 

“The team maybe frustrating and annoying at times but they’re family,” Sara says.

 

“They are indeed.”

 

They tap their glasses together then take a sip as they let the sounds of the Waverider wash over them.

 

******************

 

On their way back to the Waverider after completing the mission that semi-went according to plan, Sara considers how she’s come to trust Rip even before they started a romantic relationship.

 

Her mind flashes back to the Greyhill building and the events that led up to it.

 

Sara knows she didn’t trust him then but that was the moment she set down the path to being able to.

 

They started to show that they understood each other or at least, were being to.

 

She admits helping to train Kendra helped her.

 

At the thought of Kendra, she lets out a sigh because she misses her friend dearly, hopes she is doing well and that Carter isn’t being too big of an ass.

 

“Are you alright, Sara?” asks Rip.

 

The rest of the team walks ahead of them, talking and starting to decompress from their mission.

 

“I’m fine, Rip. I just thought about Kendra and hopes she’s doing well,” she answers.

 

He smiles fondly at her as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close.

 

“I’m sure both Miss Saunders and Mr. Hall are doing well.”

 

It goes without saying they both still consider their friends part of the team, more Kendra than Carter though.

 

They continue walking towards the Waverider, trying to keep their energy up so they don’t collapse before they can get back.

 

“Even though they’re not with us, you still have the rest of the team and me,” Rip states.

 

Sara smiles at him.

 

“I definitely have you and you have me.”

 

******************

 

Despite a long day involving a lot of energy, Sara finds it hard to fall asleep.

 

She climbs out of bed and exits her room.

 

A cup of tea is worth trying because her muscles are too sore for her to try to do a work out right now.

 

In the kitchen, she’s surprised to see she’s not the only one up.

 

“Rip, hey. Can’t sleep either?”

 

He looks up startled at her voice then smiles slightly.

 

“It would see so. Care to join me for a cup of tea?”

 

“That would be wonderful. What times is it anyways?”

 

“It is midnight, Miss Lance.”

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

Rip goes about making two cups of tea as she sits down at the table and watches him.

 

“You’re staring,” Rip comments with his back to her.

 

“What can I say? I like looking at you. You’re easy on the eyes,” Sara replies flirtatiously.

 

Rip shakes his head as he tries to hide his smile.

 

Once the tea is ready, he brings the mugs over to the table and hands one to Sara before placing his on the table then sits down.

 

Sara blows on her tea so it cools slightly before she takes a sip.

 

“Mmm….not bad, English.”

 

“You Americans have no appreciation for a good cup of a tea.”

 

She smacks his arm lightly but with enough force to slosh his tea over the rim a little bit.

 

Grabbing a napkin, he wipes up the spill then tries to glare at her but fails at the sight of the grin on her face.

 

They enjoy their tea in silence.

 

Sara feels this is nice because they’re just sitting and enjoying the moment with the best company instead of running off and doing things.

 

“We should do this more often, it’s…nice.”

 

Sara gestures at the tea and them causing Rip to smile.

 

“I concur. There’s something charming about doing midnight tea with you.”

 

He is about to say more when he yawns.

 

“And that’s our cue to head back to bed,” she comments.

 

They finish off their tea then take care of their mugs before leaving the kitchen.

 

As they head back towards their rooms, Sara notices that Rip is continuing to walk with her.

 

“Hey Rip, isn’t your room the other way?”

 

He smiles at her.

 

“There are many ways to get around this ship, Sara.”

 

She stares at him for a moment then continues walking, pushing aside the warm feeling of Rip walking her to her room.

 

They soon arrive at her room.

 

Standing up on her toes slightly, she kisses him lightly on the cheek.

 

“Good night, Rip.”

 

Sara enters her room before he could respond.

 

If she could see him, she would have seen him touch his cheek and smile slightly before heading to his own room.

 

******************

 

Waking up, Rip slowly comes to then blinks several times when he doesn’t recognize the room he’s in.

 

It’s clear that it’s not his own.

 

The second thing he notices is that he’s naked; he’s in bed but he’s naked.

 

Suddenly, he feels the bed move and a hand gently strokes his chest causing him to turn over.

 

It’s Sara and she’s equally as naked.

 

Then it hits him.

 

They had sex last night for the first time and he’s in her room.

 

“Good morning, Sara,” he says.

 

She smirks at him.

 

“Mmm…it is a good morning.”

 

Leaning over, she gives him a kiss.

 

Neither of them is in any hurry to get their day started.

 

Rip knows that somehow, some way the rest of the team will find out they had sex and he’ll never hear the end of it.

 

He’s not ashamed of the act, of being with Sara.

 

Their team can be a bunch of juveniles when it suits them and this is going to be one of those times.

 

“What are you thinking about? Your face is doing that dorky, frowny thing again.”

 

“The team.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at that comment.

 

“Wow, way to ruin the mood, Rip.”

 

He rolls his eyes as he pulls her closer.

 

“You know, they’re going to make comments about us once they find out and they’ll be unbearable.”

 

Sara laughs.

 

“I can handle them if they get to be too much.”

 

“And what am I supposed to do?” Rip asks.

 

“I’m sure Gideon would be willing to help give them something to distract them,” she answers.

 

“You are a devious woman.”

                                         

“Thanks for the compliment. Now, enough talking and more kissing.”

 

Sara rolls on top of him before he could respond.

 

Well, respond with words anyways.

 

Rip realizes he could really get used to this and wouldn’t mind spending the night with Sara again.

 

Though, next time it will be in his quarters as he has the better bed because he’s the captain of the Waverider and there has to be some perks.


End file.
